


Wanna Go Again?

by newbensolo (orphan_account)



Series: Kylux Guro Challenge [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Body Modification, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Choking, Piercings, dick piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/newbensolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo uselessly tries to breathe. His lips parting in panic. Hux swoops down, crushing his lips to Kylo's and kissing him as the man turns red</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Go Again?

**Author's Note:**

> probably the tamest of the stories !

Hux is between Kylo's legs, the dark bedsheets beneath their bare bodies. He rubs at the metal in the crevice of Kylo's collarbone, his fingers free of gloves. The metal is warm to the touch and at Kylo's whine he moves on. He drags his fingers along Ren's throat, he meets the glaring brown eyes and tightly grabs his throat. 

Kylo uselessly tries to breathe. His lips parting in panic. Hux swoops down, crushing his lips to Kylo's and kissing him as the man turns red. His tongue piercing twists in their kiss, and he moans contently. When he releases his grip Kylo rips away taking in long breaths, and holding his throat.

Hux slides down the bed, kissing Kylo's chest. He licks at the thin metal rings in his nipples. The pink flesh hardens, and he lightly bites one to draw a gasp from the man. Kylo’s hand grasp at his inked skin, digging into the area above his shoulder blades. Hux puts a hand on the sheets and uses his other hand to pull his cock from his boxers. 

He moves up to kiss Kylo, leading the other man’s hand to wrap around his dick. Kylo fiddles with the prince albert piercing. Hux gasps into the side of Kylo’s neck and reaches for Kylo’s cock. He jerks his cock with his free hand wound tight into Kylo’s hair. 

Hux leaves wet kisses in the spots of Kylo’s freckles. He drags his tongue over the bars above his collarbones making Kylo shudder. Hux jerks him off until he comes on his own stomach. His breathing is shallow and he lets go of Hux to dig his nails into the man’s thighs. His hand covers the metatron’s cube on Hux’s right thigh. 

When Kylo is done Hux grabs his hips and helps him get onto his stomach. He sits on the back of Kylo’s thighs, and looks at the silver corset piercings that line down Kylo’s back. He bites his lip and rubs the underside of his cock, twisting his piercing. He strokes himself and aims his cock down. He bites his lip hard enough to bleed and breathes out hard. He comes on Kylo’s back, his come landing on his piercings and the small of his back. 

He drags a finger through his mess and leans forward, holding it to Kylo’s mouth. He licks his finger clean without complaint, pushing his ass up into Hux’s crotch. Hux laughs, “ Gimme like thirty minutes and we can go again.” 

Kylo rubs against him. His voice is all coy, “Thirty minutes, huh? Is that a challenge?”

Hux pushes against his ass. “Oh, definitely.”


End file.
